Baby one more time
by xShatteredCriss
Summary: Sebastian. Blaine. Un bébé. Une nuit.
1. Chapter 1

Petit OS sans prétention co-écrit avec **_Rikurt36_**

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien entamée. Blaine et Sebastian dormaient profondément, leurs corps chauds serrés l'un contre l'autre, quand des pleurs se firent entendre. Des pleurs de bébé. Leur bébé.

Sebastian ouvrit un œil fatigué et croisa le regard de son mari. Blaine soupira et se blottit contre lui. Le bouclé l'embrassa sur l'épaule avant de murmurer :

– Thomas pleure.

Le bébé continuait de crier. Il était dans la pièce d'à côté, dans son petit lit aux draps bleus. Thomas Smythe Anderson avait cinq mois et ses dents commençaient tout juste à pousser, ce qui valait à ses deux pères de se lever toutes les trois heures pour le calmer.

– J'avais remarqué, chéri.

Blaine émit un léger rire et leva les yeux vers le châtain. Sebastian lui sourit et caressa ses beaux cheveux noirs.

– Tu y vas ? demanda le bouclé.

Sebastian pencha la tête sur le côté et ne répondit pas.

– S'il te plait.

Le châtain eut alors le malheur de croiser le regard de chien battu que lui adressait son mari.

– Pas ce regard-là, mon amour…

– Allez, Seb ! gémit Blaine. Je suis fatigué.

– Et moi tu crois que je ne suis pas fatigué ?

Le bouclé baissa les yeux et se rapprocha encore plus de son mari. Dans l'autre chambre, Thomas ne s'arrêtait toujours pas de pleurer. Ça déchirait vraiment le cœur de Sebastian de l'entendre crier comme ça, mais il était vraiment épuisé.

– Sebastian… C'était moi, la dernière fois…, chuchota Blaine.

Sebastian rejeta la tête en arrière et poussa un long soupir. Il sentit les lèvres chaudes de son mari se poser sur son torse pour l'embrasser. Le châtain le repoussa lentement et envoya la couverture sur le côté.

– C'est bon, j'y vais, marmonna-t-il, je ne veux pas que tu finisses en dépression postpartum.

– Merci, mon amour.

Blaine posa la tête sur l'oreiller et regarda l'homme qui partageait sa vie se lever.

– Je te préviens, s'il a vomi, je-

– Tu me laisses nettoyer. Je sais.

Sebastian sourit à demi. Son mari le connaissait vraiment par cœur. Finalement, le châtain sortit en refermant précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à la pièce d'à côté. Il entrouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, les cris s'intensifièrent. Grâce à la faible lumière de la veilleuse, il put distinguer son fils, couché sur le dos, en train de se débattre dans son petit lit. Sebastian entra alors et se dirigea vers le bébé. Il se pencha au-dessus du lit et murmura d'une voix qui se voulait réconfortante :

– Hey, hey, Thomas… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon chéri ?

Le bébé ouvrit ses yeux pleins de larmes vers son père biologique, mais ne cessa pas pour autant de pleurer. Quand il reconnut Sebastian, le volume de ses cris diminua mais ne s'arrêta pas. Le châtain sourit gentiment et tendit les bras vers Thomas. Ce dernier enroula sa main autour de l'index et du majeur de son père et ses pleurs se transformèrent en gros sanglots.

– Et alors, bébé, et alors ? Tu pleures ?

L'enfant cligna des yeux, écrasant quelques larmes au passage.

– Allez, viens dans mes bras, Thomas.

Sebastian le souleva avec délicatesse et le serra contre lui. Le bébé posa sa petite main sur l'épaule de son père et ses sanglots ne furent plus que des hoquets.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe, amour ? Dis à Papa.

Le petit garçon posa sa tête minuscule contre le cou de l'homme châtain et renifla, ses hoquets devenant peu à peu moins fréquents. Sebastian redressa la tête de l'enfant et lui fit ouvrir la bouche en mettant son doigt dedans. Il toucha ses deux petites dents pointues qui se frayaient un chemin sur la gencive inférieure du bébé.

– Tu as mal, mon Thomas ?

L'enfant, qui avait arrêté de sangloter, suça le doigt de son père, pour apaiser la douleur. Il parut se sentir mieux et Sebastian sentit la langue du bébé se frotter contre son ongle.

– Viens, chéri.

Sebastian enleva son doigt de la bouche du petit, provoquant de nouveaux pleurs. Thomas avait mal. Ses dents le faisaient souffrir. Le châtain sortit de la chambre avec le bébé et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il alluma la lumière puis mit en route l'appareil qui stérilisait le lait. Il tenta de calmer son enfant, mais le petit ne voulait pas cesser de pleurer.

– Hey, bébé… Stop, chéri. Chut, tu vas réveiller ton père.

Le bébé hoqueta et sa tête se posa contre l'épaule de l'homme. Après quelques minutes, le lait fut prêt et Sebastian put le verser dans le biberon. Il vissa ensuite la tétine et porta l'objet à ses lèvres. Il but une mince gorgée de lait et décréta :

– Ça va, il n'est pas trop chaud. Tiens, mon amour.

Il changea son enfant de position pour le mettre couché dans ses bras, et lui mit le biberon sous le nez. Le bébé ouvrit systématiquement la bouche et mordit avidement dans la tétine puis avala de grandes gorgées du liquide chaud. Le châtain le regarda faire. Thomas bougea sa main et la posa sur un des pectoraux de son père. L'homme esquissa un sourire quand le regard noisette du bébé croisa le sien, bleu. Thomas avait les yeux de Blaine. De magnifiques yeux noisettes, avec un peu d'or et de vert, aussi. Le petit garçon avait déjà un peu de cheveux. Ils étaient châtains, tout comme Sebastian.

En attendant que son enfant boive le reste du lait, l'homme alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il observa longtemps son bébé et finit par murmurer, plus pour lui-même que pour le garçon :

– Je t'aime, Thomas. Je t'aime, mon bébé.

L'enfant cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et continua à boire. Au bout d'un certain temps, le bébé termina son biberon de lait et Sebastian se releva pour aller ranger l'objet dans l'égouttoir. Thomas s'était blotti tout contre lui et semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Sebastian décida de rester dans la cuisine jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, pour ne pas risquer de déranger son mari. Il fit donc quelques allers-retours entre le salon et la cuisine pour bercer son bébé. Thomas ne parvenait cependant pas à s'endormir. Résolu, le châtain retourna dans la chambre de l'enfant. L'homme tenta d'abord de reposer Thomas dans son lit aux draps bleus, mais le garçon se mit à pleurer, ne voulant pas quitter les bras protecteurs de son père. Aussitôt, Sebastian le reprit dans ses bras en chuchotant :

– Thomas, Thomas, ça va, je suis là, mon ange. Tout va bien.

Le bébé s'arrêta instantanément de crier. Son père s'assit donc avec lui sur un fauteuil. Thomas bâilla longuement et prit les doigts de son père dans sa petite main potelée. Sebastian commença à fredonner un air que son enfant aimait beaucoup : _Teenage Dream_. C'était également la chanson préférée de Blaine. Il fallait croire que Thomas allait tenir de son deuxième père.

Alors qu'il terminait la chanson, Sebastian baissa les yeux vers le bébé. Il dormait. Souriant un peu, le châtain le déposa délicatement dans son petit lit. Le petit garçon n'opposa aucune résistance et poussa un soupir bienheureux dans son sommeil. Sebastian resta là quelques instants devant son fils, à le regarder dormir en paix. Thomas était vraiment adorable. Sebastian se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa sur le front. Puis, fatigué, il retourna se coucher sans un bruit. Il se glissa dans le lit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son mari.

– Seb…, grommela le bouclé. Tu es gelé !

– Pardon d'avoir débarrassé tes oreilles des cris de ton bébé.

– _Notre_ bébé, Sebastian. _Notre_ bébé.

– C'est toi qui l'as voulu.

– Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas heureux qu'il soit là.

– Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça, mon cœur. Tu sais très bien que j'aime Thomas plus que tout.

– Plus que tout ? répéta Blaine, comme légèrement dépité.

– Oui, chéri. Plus que tout.

– Plus que moi ?

Sebastian rit.

– Personne ne recevra jamais le même amour que j'ai pour toi, Blaine. Tu es magnifique. Tous les autres, ils ne t'arrivent qu'à la cheville. Non, ils t'arrivent à la plante des pieds. Et encore, je suis gentil.

Le bouclé embrassa son mari puis se blottit contre son torse nu.

– Hey, Seb ?

– Mmh ?

J't'aime.

Et moi je t'aime bien plus encore.

Je ne peux pas être en dépression postpartum. Je n'ai pas accouché.

Sebastian étouffa un rire dans les cheveux de Blaine et fini par embrasser sa tête.

- Idiot.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey, nous revoilà avec Rikurt36 pour le chapitre deux :) xoxo**_

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement sur New-York lorsque Blaine Smythe Anderson ouvrit les yeux au son du réveil. Il tendit un bras engourdi vers ce dernier et y fit une légère pression afin de l'éteindre. Il se laissa rouler sur le côté et passa son bras sous la couverture, attrapant la main de son mari encore endormi. Blaine colla son torse contre le dos musclé de Sebastian et enfouit son nez contre la nuque du châtain. Il inspira longuement, profitant de ce moment matinal et de l'odeur si enivrante que Sebastian dégageait. Le petit frisé se détacha de Sebastian, prenant soin de ne pas faire de gestes trop brusques pour ne pas le réveiller. Il souleva la couverture et mis les pieds au sol avant de se lever. Un peu titubant, il rejoignit la salle de bain qu'il partageait avec son mari, et maintenant, son fils de trois ans à peine. Blaine se déshabilla, laissant tomber un simple boxer contre le parquet de la pièce, avant d'entrer dans la douche. Il alluma le jet et ferma les yeux. Il repensa au jour que l'on était en grimaçant légèrement, il n'avait pas envie de laisser son fils tout seul, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'en séparer. Blaine entendit Sebastian se lever, toujours en râlant après le réveil, qui sonnait soit trop tôt, soit trop fort. Le frisé lâcha un rire en secouant la tête et sortit de la douche.

Sebastian n'avait jamais été une personne matinale. S'il le pouvait, il dormirait jusqu'à midi tous les jours. Mais il avait des obligations professionnelles, et d'autant plus familiale depuis que Thomas était entré dans sa vie. En bon père de famille, il entra lentement dans la chambre de son fils, poussant la porte avec précaution. L'ancien sportif se pencha sur le lit et passa une main légère dans le dos de Thomas qui s'agita.

– Hey, loulou, debout, c'est le grand jour.

Le loulou en question se redressa, les yeux ensommeillés, et tendit les bras en direction de l'homme face à lui.

Lorsque Sebastian entra dans la cuisine, son jeune fils dans les bras, il vit Blaine qui s'agitait déjà en cuisine. Il fixa les plans de travail entourant l'évier en grimaçant.

– Bonjour vous, c'est quoi tout ça ?

Le plus petit releva le nez de son saladier l'air interrogateur.

– Hum ?

Sebastian éclata de rire et assit son fils sur l'une des chaises hautes entourant l'îlot central avant de s'approcher de Blaine qui l'évita et avança vers son fils pour l'embrasser.

– Bonjour mon bébé, bien dormi ?

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel en croisant les bras contre son torse. Blaine était un vrai papa poule depuis l'arrivée de Thomas dans leur vie. Il prenait toujours soin de leur fils, peut-être un peu trop. _Viens ici, ne touche pas à ça, non Thomas, c'est dangereux, tu es trop petit et trop fragile, mon bébé, mon petit bébé_. Le petit frisé releva la tête et tendit un biberon à Thomas en souriant.

– Tiens, tu bois tout hein, pas de gaspillage.

– Mais arrête, Bee, c'est plus un bébé, il va à l'école aujourd'hui, hein mon grand ?

Blaine cru s'étrangler avec sa gorgée de café en entendant les mots que son mari venait de prononcer. Il n'avait pas envie que son fils aille à l'école. Il ne pouvait pas se décider à l'abandonner tout seul dans un univers de préjugés et de méchanceté. Il déglutit en lançant son plus gros regard noir à Sebastian qui lâcha un rire.

– Finis de … boire ton biberon de bébé que tu n'es plus, et après on y va, je vais m'habiller.

Le trajet jusqu'à la nouvelle école avait été ponctué de « Tu n'as rien oublié ? Et son sac, il est où son sac ? Mince je le trouve pas. Tu es sûr qu'on l'a pris ? Ah, non, c'est bon, je l'ai. Tu es fatigué, bébé ? Si tu veux on peut rentrer à la maison, c'est pas très grave hein ... » Blaine n'arrêtait pas de gigoter sur son siège. Il devait être plus stressé que Thomas lui-même.

Arrivés devant les portes de l'école, Blaine prit rapidement la main de son fils, lui rappelant de ne surtout pas s'occuper des autres qui allaient sûrement se moquer de lui parce qu'il avait deux papas. Sebastian rajusta sa cravate et prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Le frisé fit une légère pression contre sa paume, signe de nervosité.

– Ça va aller Blaine, t'en fait pas…

– Non ça ne va pas aller, regarde déjà comment les gens nous fixent, tu imagines pour Thomas ? C'est qu'un enfant !

Sebastian releva le nez de ses chaussures et constata que certaines familles les toisaient. Il haussa les épaules, il avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction lorsqu'il tenait la main de son mari. Une femme chuchota à l'oreille d'une autre en faisant un mouvement de menton vers eux. Blaine se raidit brusquement.

– On fait demi-tour, c'est décidé.

Sebastian soupira bruyamment et éleva la voix pour que tout le monde l'entende.

– Non, Blaine chéri, on n'ira nul part sous prétexte que des conservateurs écervelés n'apprécient pas notre présence ici, compris ?

Le petit frisé hocha la tête et s'arrêta devant la nouvelle et première classe, de son fils. La maîtresse, une femme élancée et assez élégante s'approcha d'eux, plus souriante que jamais.

– Bonjour messieurs.

Sebastian lui sourit et Blaine fit de même, peu convaincant. La jeune femme appuya ses paumes de mains sur chacune de ses cuisses en fixant Thomas.

– Bonjour, comment tu t'appelles ?

– Thomas, répondit instinctivement Blaine, provocant le rire étouffé de son mari ainsi que celui de la maîtresse qui se redressa.

– Nerveux ?

– Très. Je… Comme vous pouvez le constater, nous ne sommes pas une famille très ordinaire, dirons-nous, et j'ai peur que …

– Que votre petit Thomas subisse les moqueries des autres ?

Blaine acquiesça en grimaçant.

– Ne vous en faites pas, tout ira bien pour lui, vous n'êtes pas le seul couple homosexuel à avoir inscrit votre enfant dans cette école, monsieur.

La femme affichait un sourire doux et convaincant, assez rassurant lorsqu'on la regardait longuement.

– Tenez, en voilà qui arrivent par exemple.

La maîtresse fit un signe de tête et Sebastian se retourna pour voir le couple en question. Il manqua de s'étrangler en reconnaissant Kurt Hummel qui se rapprochait d'eux. Il crispa sa main dans celle de son mari qui se retourna à son tour pour voir que son ex petit ami de lycée se trouvait à quelques mètres de lui maintenant. L'homme au teint porcelaine les remarqua et marcha dans leur direction, affichant un sourire incroyablement hypocrite sur son visage.

– Bonjour, Blaine… Smythe.

Sebastian ne fit que sourire et hocher la tête. La maîtresse avait l'air ravie que deux enfants du même type de famille se connaissant déjà soient dans sa classe. Elle expliqua aux parents que c'était parfait « pour le développement de l'enfant dans un système assez rude, et que tout ira bien pour Thomas et Ella. »

– Les enfants, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas jouer avec vos camarades pendant que vos parents et moi, nous discutons ? proposa la maitresse.

Blaine lâcha à contrecœur la main de son fils et le laissa partir avec la fille de Kurt. Les deux enfants se séparèrent une fois dans la classe et le petit Thomas rejoignit des gamins qui jouaient en silence. Il s'assit avec eux, et une blonde lui dit :

– Hé, toi, comment c'est ton nom ?

Le garçon dit d'une petite voix :

– Thomas.

– Je m'appelle Nicky. Et ils sont où tes parents ? Moi les miens, ils sont juste là, regarde.

Elle montra un homme grand et blond et une femme plus petite et brune. Thomas indiqua du doigt ses deux pères. Nicky fronça les sourcils.

– C'est lequel ton papa ? Et elle est où ta maman ?

Ces deux questions inquiétèrent Thomas. Il voulait lui répondre qu'il avait deux papas, pas qu'un. Et il voulait aussi demander ce qu'était une maman. Jamais Blaine ou Sebastian ne lui avaient dit ce qu'était une maman. Il savait ce qu'était une femme, bien sûr, mais il ignorait que les femmes pouvaient avoir des bébés. Il pensait que seuls deux hommes avaient le droit d'être parents. En même temps, le jeune Thomas n'avait que trois ans, et il n'avait pas éclairci tous les mystères de la vie.

– Euh, c'est quoi, une maman ?

Les deux autres enfants qui étaient en train de s'amuser arrêtèrent leurs jeux et le fixèrent bouche bée. Thomas ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses camarades avaient l'air si choqués.

– J'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas ? s'enquit le petit garçon.

– Tu sais pas c'est quoi une maman ? fit Nicky.

– T'as jamais vu de maman ou quoi ? demanda un autre garçon brun.

Thomas secoua la tête.

– C'est quoi, une maman ? s'informa-t-il d'une petite voix, gêné.

Le troisième enfant, une petite fille rousse, expliqua rapidement :

– Ben tu sais, la maman c'est celle qui te porte dans son ventre et puis après elle te fait toujours à manger, elle te donne des câlins, des bisous, et elle te borde le soir. Et puis c'est beau, une maman. Ma maman, à moi, elle met tout le temps des trucs noirs sur les yeux, et un liquide rouge sur la bouche. C'est super joli. Elle me dit que plus tard, elle m'en mettra, à moi aussi.

Thomas fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. Il regarda une femme au hasard. En effet, elle avait du rouge sur les lèvres et du noir sur les yeux. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi ses pères ne lui avaient jamais dit que les femmes pouvaient être mamans ?

– T'as pas de maman, Thomas ?

– Non, murmura-t-il.

Nicky acquiesça lentement et dit :

– C'est pas grave si t'as pas de maman. Moi, avant, j'avais plus de maman parce qu'elle est partie au ciel, mais mon papa a trouvé une deuxième maman. Elle est gentille avec moi. Peut-être que ton papa va trouver une autre maman ?

Thomas réfléchit dans sa petite tête. Est-ce que c'était vraiment possible qu'un de ses pères laisse tomber l'autre pour une maman ? Non, non, Blaine et Sebastian s'aimaient beaucoup trop pour ça… Le petit garçon châtain était vraiment perplexe.

Après de longues minutes de discussion, la maîtresse annonça qu'il était temps pour Blaine et Sebastian, et tous les autres avec eux, de laisser leurs enfants entre les mains des enseignants et de rentrer chez eux pour la journée. Blaine soupira, essayant de ravaler ses larmes. Il s'accroupit et prit son fils, qui était revenu dire au revoir, dans ses bras, lui répétant peut-être bien cent fois combien il l'aimait, qu'ils viendraient le chercher ce soir, papa et papa, et qu'il l'aimait, encore et encore. Sebastian posa une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

– Lâche-le, Blaine, c'est bon.

Blaine hocha la tête et embrassa le front de son fils avant de se relever pour laisser Sebastian dire, à son tour, bonne journée à son bébé. Le jeune Thomas entra dans la salle et ne se retourna même pas. Blaine eut ce moment gênant où l'on peut littéralement sentir la peine envahir le cœur. Sebastian lui prit la main et le tira presque en dehors de l'école. Blaine serra les dents, il essayait de lutter pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Sebastian se mit face à lui, passant ses bras autour de sa taille, et s'en rapprocha.

– Ça va aller… ?

Blaine secoua la tête négativement et ne réussit pas à garder en lui la larme qui se frayait déjà un chemin sur sa joue. Le plus grand des deux soupira, peiné, et prit le visage de son mari entre ses mains.

– Bee, mon amour, c'est que l'école, d'accord ? Tout va bien se passer, notre fils est devenu grand, il faut aussi qu'il apprenne la vie en communauté, tu comprends ?

Le frisé ferma les yeux, essayant une fois de plus de contrôler les larmes qui le submergeaient de plus en plus. Sebastian se pencha et posa ses lèvres contre celles de son mari pour le calmer. Il sentit Blaine se détendre sous ses lèvres et se détacha de lui. Sebastian constata que les gens les regardaient, une fois de plus en chuchotant.

– On rentre, on viendra ce soir le chercher ensemble, et tu verras, il nous dira qu'il a passé une super journée Bee, j'en suis sûr.

* * *

_**Voili voilou, oubliez pas la petite review, sinon Rikurt36 va pleurer (et elle pleure fort wesh)**_


End file.
